Heroine Quest 2
<--Heroine Quest 1 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 3--> ---- Chapter 2: Another Future Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa: +10 AP, DP+5, +25 HP whenever you move Location: Mysterious Mountain Enemies Encountered: ? Objective: Follow the treasure map! Reward:5 Tamahagane, 10 Smith Tokens, and 1,500 Coins Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red. Gilbert(Gabe) is in Orange Rufa: "You are here... So, what's your decision?" #"We shall achieve great things together!" #"I assume you know the answer already." #Rufa: "Thank you for letting me join your group!" #Rufa: "*Smile* I wish I knew! I was actually very nervous you might turn me down!" Rufa: "Before we start, I have one last request. I need you to promise me not to let anyone know about your adventure, unless it's someone directly involved in your adventure." Leemo: "Hey that sounds like all your potential clients in the workshop. What about me?" Rufa: "Excluding you, of course. But I need you to also keep this a secret." Leemo: "So it's a secret between the three of us. Sounds interesting! Okay, I promise you not to say a word." #"Understood, I will keep this secret too" #"Hiding the truth isn't my kind of thing, but I'll play along." #Rufa: "Thank you so much!" #Rufa: "Sorry...and thank you for your understanding!" Rufa: "I am sorry. It's just that we are dealing with prediction here, so the less people involved, the easier we get things under control." Leemo: "Hi! I am Leemo! It's nice to meet you!" Rufa: "My name is Rufa! Pleased to meet you too!" "Oh right, one of the villagers gave me this treasure map. Judging from the writings on it, it's most likely drawn by the goblins. What do you say we start with some treasure hunting?" Leemo: "Woah! I was expecting great stuff, but I didn't expect to get excited this quickly!" ~~ Enter Mysterious Mountain ~~ Rufa: "According to the map, the treasure seems to be near some kind of fountain." Leemo: "Then it's probably across the bridge. There are usually more goblins there, so that's probably right." Move to Red Tile: "Because of the heavy rain last night, the rocks on the ground are extremely slippery. You slipped and fell on a hard rock's edge!" -45 HP. Rufa: "S-Sorry...I can't predict most of the mundane stuff..." Move to Yellow Tile: Zombie:"Urghhh..." Fight: Zombie Leemo: "Y-Yuck! Zombies are crawling out from the mud, disgusting!" Leemo: "Must be that cave! There seems to be light in there though... Perhaps someone got to our treasure first?" Rufa: "Wait, the villager who gave me this map must've been mistaken! This isn't a treasure map! This map leads to a secret goblin outpost!" Leemo:"?!" Event: Encounter strange goblin. "Liiiiga za Liii ga! Zar barri! Zar barri!" (Goblin Assassin) Leemo: "Run, you goblins! Run away and never come back!" Rufa: "The rocks here have been moved recently..."Let's try to remove these rocks to see what's buried underneath." "We dug up a small wooden chest! Let's see what's inside!" Leemo: "Wow! There are quite a lot of coins inside! These green ingots...These are Tamahagane! They are imported from the far east and are sometimes very difficult to acquire!" "What a fruitful day! Looks like we'll never get bored if we continue to follow Rufa around!" Rufa: "It didn't go quite as planned. Fortunately, finding the goblin secret base and treasures is kinda like hitting two birds with one stone." Quest Complete! Leemo: "Rufa, these are your share of the loot. I noticed you didn't take any, so I just separated the loot into three parts." Rufa: "Oh! It's okay. You two can split. I am fine, thanks Leemo!" Leemo: "Really? You are not taking any? You are doing a lot of work for nothing!" Rufa: *Smile* "Actually, I am not doing things for nothing. I am depending everything on you guys!" Leemo: "Not sure what that's supposed to mean, but that sounds like a lot of pressure, Rufa. Hah hah!" Rufa: *smile* "By the way, don't neglect building up your sword-crafting skills. It is important to manage both workshop and adventure simultaneously."